


"I'm going to worship you."

by SakuraBlossom22



Series: WreckLance2k18 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraBlossom22/pseuds/SakuraBlossom22
Summary: Lance feels like he's a giant pervert, Hunk wants to show him the he isn't.





	"I'm going to worship you."

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Wreck Lance 2k18 which is vanilla sex! So nothing kinky. There is a slight praise kink but I mean, its more so the comfort of knowing that everything I'd fine!

Lance flopped onto the bed, body covered in a thin layer of sweat. Hunk laid next to him, breathing heavily as he used the back of his hand to wipe some sweat off his forehead. Lance looked over at Hunk, a wide smile on his face.

“Remember the first time we had sex?”

“You’re talking about our honeymoon?” 

Lance nodded as he rolled onto his stomach, a smirk on his face. “Yeah, we were so new to it all. I mean we fooled around a bit but all of those times were to prepare me for when you took me.”

Hunk let out a chuckle before he sat up and moved, straddling Lance’s thighs as he leaned down and started to work out any knots along Lance’s back. “You were scared the first time you saw me naked. Probably why it took so long for us to do anything more than fingers; though you did end up with an impressive toy collection.”

Lance nodded, a giggle on his lips as Hunk pressed in a bit more, working his way down. “Do you ever miss me being innocent? Like, I know I'm a kinky hoe, but do you ever want the old me back?”

Hunk took a second to think about, his hands going lower, now at Lance’s lower back before shaking his head. “Nah. You’ll always be my Lance, plus, I can still make you feel like a virgin.” Hunk spoke the last part against Lance’s ear, a smirk gracing his lips. 

“Wanna see?”

Lance’s face went red, head turning to meet Hunk’s eyes before he leaned forward and pressed a simple kiss to his lips.  “Yes.” 

Hunk’s hands moved down to cup Lance’s ass, thumbs rubbing over them before he spread them. He leaned back, smirk playing along his features as he watched a mix of cum and lube spilled from Lance. He watched as Lance clenched his hole, stopping the flow.

Hunk moved Lance so his knees were under him before he pulled back “Y'know, the good thing about you being full still is the lack of prep we have to do.”

Lance groaned as Hunk moved his body, those big hands could manhandle him any day of the week and he would be fine with it. He shook his hips once he was on his knees, arms moving to lift himself. “Oh? You going to ravish me again?”

Hunk chuckled softly as he shook his head. “I'm going to worship you.”

Lance’s entire face went red, the blush seeping from his face and spreading over his body. He felt Hunk's spread him again, this time accompanied with the press of his tip. Lance relaxed, he trusted Hunk to not hurt him; Hunk pressed in. He slipped in all the way, ass against hips as they both groaned. Lance was already shaking, panting slightly as he bit his lower lip. 

“St-Still so big. Fuck.” Lance groaned as he started to move. Hips moving in a gentle circling motion. Hunk groaned as his hands gripped Lance’s hips. He held him still as he tried to calm his own breathing.

“Still so tight...how many times now?”

Lance moved one hand and held up three fingers, Hunk groaned again, hips thrusting shallowly before he leaned down and pulled Lance against him, making Lance sit fully on his member. Lance started grinding, arms thrown back and around Hunk’s neck as he lifted himself up slightly before falling back down. Hunk thrusted up, meeting Lance’s movements each time, a steady rhythm of push and pull started between them. Hunk pressed his lips to Lance’s neck, his head thrown back against Hunk’s shoulder as teeth grazed gently across soft skin.

Hunk’s hands gripped Lance’s hips as they continued to move, body in sync. Their tongues met in a languid manner, their hips just as slow. Lance continued to ride him, breath coming in pants as he broke away from the kiss, eyes opening even though he didn’t realize that he had closed them. His voice was soft, barely above a whisper.

“I-I wanna see y-your face…”

Hunk heard him as clear as day, a soft blush spreading over his cheeks. He pulled out slowly, making sure he didn’t hurt Lance as he turned him around. He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Lance’s forehead before he spoke in a soft voice.

“Mind if I keep you in my lap?”

Lance shuddered, of course he didn’t mind. He loved being close to Hunk, feeling his husbands warm skin against his, being held in those big arms, he absolutely loved it. Hunk shifted, legs laying out before him as his upper back was resting against the footboard of the bed. Lance straddled Hunk’s waist, one of Hunk’s hands held the base of his member. Lance’s hand reached behind him as he directed Hunk’s cock to his entrance and slid down to the hilt.

Lance let out a soft scream as Hunk groaned loudly. “S-So good. Fuck, Lance.”

Hunk’s words hit Lance like a train and suddenly he was moving. Arms wrapped around Hunk’s neck as he pulled himself closer, lips pressed against each other. Hands on his hips helped to guide him, ass meeting thighs as he rode the man under him. Soft moans and whimpers spilling between swollen lip; so good. Lance quickened his pace, a steady rhythm of strangled noises, skin against skin. They were both lost in each other and every movement had Lance hitting against his prostate.

He was close, every brush against his sensitive spot had him seeing stars, nails digging into Hunk’s shoulders as he felt Hunk meeting his thrust. That was the end of him, one last hit against his prostate had him wailing, tightening around Hunk’s member. Hunk cried out softly, hips thrusting up frantically searching for his own release as Lance’s dribbled out. Hunk shuddered as he thrusted once more, burying himself deep into Lance before his own release hit. A few ropes of cum spilling from him and into Lance, more of it getting on the both of them rather than staying inside.

Lance fell completely against Hunk, exhaustion taking over as Hunk ran a soothing hand along his back. A tired smile played on Lance’s face and Hunk had the tiniest of smirks. “Still think I can’t make you feel like a virgin.”

Lance laughed softly, starting as a giggle until it bubbled up and spilled, loud, joyous laughter filling their home. “No, what you made me feel was tired and sore.” Lance tilted his head up and looked at Hunk, a heavy layer of sweat covering both of them. “We need a bath, carry me?”

Hunk laughed this time, it was soft and light and filled Lance with love, safety, stability. He shook his head before trying to move, a groan slipping from both of them as he slowly lifted Lance off of him. “Come on, let's go. Time for a bath, we both stink.”


End file.
